


Mysterious Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (1995), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahontas and Jane fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Beauty

Jane Porter follows the girl, the woman who was her guide, with interest. Where she had been nervous, at first, spending her nights curled in Pocahontas’ arms has eased much of her fear. She is warm here, and wanted. She lets Pocahontas guide her out into the wild forests, laughing when they run together, allowing herself to get swept up in the girl’s passion. 

Pocahontas had pouted at first, hating that her father had suggested she act as the woman’s guide, but now, after nights with Jane asleep in her arms, curled into her, she can’t help but be happy for her father’s suggestion. 

Neither Jane nor Pocahontas’ fathers had expected romance to bloom and yet, seeing their children happy was enough.


End file.
